Naruto: Joint Assault
by Karaya One
Summary: With a crisis had stormed global finacies, a boy has to face his own dilemas in order to became a ace good enough to protect his friends and his loved ones. Takes place in the Joint Assault universe
1. Chapter 1: New Year

Chapter 1: New year.

Hi people. This is my first fanfic story. Those who know the Ace Combat game series and the Naruto anime series, this is a parody and there will be more 'bout them. This isn't gonna take place on Strangereal, neither in Naruto's world, but there is gonna be some references to both worlds and this story was also inspired by others fanfic writers from here. Don't worry by me not putting the Naruto characters right now. I apologize for the spoiler, but they will just met on chapter 6. Naruto is owned by Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine, TV Tokyo and Bandai. Ace Combat is owned by Project Aces and Namco. The fictional characters are mine though. Enjoy

Today is the first high school day for Angelo Feitosa. He is the oldest son of Elizabeth and Antonio Feitosa.

Anyway, Angelo wakes up and prepares himself. Even he is nervous, he is not interested in how his friends, with exeption of his best friend André Noji, are doing due to the fact he is in depression because of his love life.

Back in his 6th grade, he had a short relationship with a girl called Luisa Carvalho, when one day, the love between the two wasn't strong anymore.

One day, Angelo came to Luisa's house to pick her up on a date. When he arrived, he found Luisa engaged in a phone call, and he began to suspect whe she began to speak strangely.

"Well…yeah…but how I gonna to pull out of this thing? I mean, I haven't disposed of all the boring things that he gave me. I'm starting to get bored the way he's treating me!He dosen't stop!", just then she noticed Angelo on the doorway. "Uh…I gotta go. Bye sis!"

"Who where ya talkin' to?" asked Angelo

"Just my sister" answered Luisa

"Ok babe. But you have be strange lately, can I help you?"

"Nothing. Is nothing to worry about" she answered as she went downstairs to get her coat.

"I know her very well. She is hiding something" thought Angelo to himself. "Maybe André will help me to make a plan."

Angelo then made a plan to spy Luisa together with his best friend André Noji. Andre ,who started to have a crush on a girl of his class and as Angelo's best friend for years, begin to share Angelo's curiosity and the two followed her through an street close of their school. Then Luisa stops at an trash can picks up an package from her bag. Angelo and André approached carefully and began to peeked around.

Then Angelo regognizes the contient of the package. Is an souvernir that he brought to Luisa when they made one month of dating. Luisa then picks up the package along with another souvernirs, all Angelo's gifts and thorws on the can.

"Hump, I never liked of those things. Niether a boyfriend like him…" Luisa said to herself. "Ha, when I kick him tomorrow, I'm gonna be like my sis and find a guy who is a men!".

Angelo gets both furious and deprimed after seeing the scene. The girl who he always told André that he loved, had kicked him because his way to express love to the loved woman. André, seeing that his friend isn't okay to go home alone, goes with him to a snack kiosk, where Angelo cries repeating everything that him and Luisa made together and thanking André of been the only person who always understood and stayed at his side on moments like this one

The next day, when André met Angelo on the way to the school as they do daily, Angelo, with his hot-head as always, says that he'll show Luisa how he can be a man. André, knowing his best friend, know that in this state, Angelo can so something disastrous, so he decides to follow him until they met Luisa, giving goodbye to her girl friends.

"Where you are going?!" asks Angelo

"I'm leaving you Angelo, to see new people" Luisa answers

"Oh, now you decides to see new people, since I'm not men enough for ya!"

"What!?"

"We saw you throwing away Angelo's gifts yesterday, Luisa. Every souvernir that he gave for ya!"

"How you could be soo low!? I loved you! We had made plans together!

"Those things you called plans!? Those kids things and all those gift just made me like you less! I want a strong man how can drive me crazy, not a weak like you!

Angelo then begins to loose the control, when the girl who he loved so much starts to treat him like trash, making André worried.

"SO YOU LIKE A STRONG MAN, HUH?! LIKE THIS?!" then Angelo almost hits Luisa, but is stopped by André.

"Angelo, Don't!" André yells " She is just provoking ya! You don't need to lower yourself to her level."

"Accept it, Angelo. At first I let you date me because you was a fun toy, but then I got bored of all the that attention and time that you spend gluded on me. I will find someone who is strong and can drive me crazy, not a fragile and weak like you! Come to think at it, I made you a favor. Why on Earth a girl would go out with you?!"

Then Angelo's rage reaches the max and yells back to Luisa as she is heading to her new class.

"SO BE IT! GO BE HAPPY WITH ANY DARN JERK WHO WILL HIT YOU EVREYDAY AND TREAT YOU LIKE TRASH, BECAUSE IS THIS WHAT YOU DESERVES!"

Angelo and André then headed for their room. Angelo knows that everyone of his class had heard the fight, and he is expecting some sort of bullying from some of the boys. But, instead, when he and André enters the class, he is surprised to see the reception from the other boys, and even some girls.

"Angelo, are you alright?" says on of the boys.

"What she did to you? You two looked so well." Says one of the girls.

Angelo can barely speaks to tell the other students, so André helps him to tell the story and then the teenagers began to discuss about it.

"Hump, who knew her before knew that this was going to end like this" says a girl. "She never gave worth to anything"

" I agree. How can someone be so cold with someone so kind with her" says another boy.

"Um… well… I never dated before…so I don't know how is… but… I would be already happy if someone only had a crush on me…" says Jade, on her shy way to talk

"R-Real-lly?" Says André, getting shy after Jade's words.

Angelo, still very shocked by the events, can't control the tears falling from his eyes, but fells greatiful as he at least have his friends, and finds a little funny Jade giving a chance to André.

"Thanks everyone… I would be lost if you all wasn't here… but still, I can't forget her words…"

By the end of the day, Angelo's teachers began to see a considerably high lack of attencion for Angelo' s standarts, since he received complements from his teachers through all the year.

The principal then call Angelo's parents and Angelo himself to his room to explain the situation. Angelo, as the event was just hours before, can't talk about it alone. So, the principal agrees to call André to his room, so he can help to explain what happened.

By the end of the week, Angelo, who the family has an depression historic by his mother's side, had gone worse. He dosen't eat right, can't sleep right by passing the night in clear crying, and dosen't pay any more attention even to the things that he liked more, which were study history and play video games with André.

His parents are beginning to get desesperate as they now need to take care of Angelo and his 7 year-old sister, Catarina. Get him to a hospital, as he had started to show symptoms of dehydration and bulimia, was, until then, considered a last resort, as he will be most likely hospitalized, and they alone can't watch at him in the hospital and watch his sister. As last hope, they call André for an visit.

"Angelo, are you okay, buddy?" asked André

"No Andre… I'm afraid that I will never gonna be okay… Date was one of the few things that kept me moving on…but without it,… any other thing is worthless doing… She broke my heart, put in a package together with my feelings and sended right down the pipe…"

"Why don't you move on? She doesn't deserve a guy like you, who made such an great effort to get her attention. You should find someone who appreciates you for who you are, and by who you can be on your career, for an example."

"I don't know, buddy… If I can choose a bad preson again? I don't want to take that risk again. Besides, you know that I hate swallow a frog, but she may have a point. If the love made me weak? Like it was my fault you know."

"Oh no, hold it right there. You aren't looking the Angelo who I knew. That stubborn and blanky guy who, when a teacher told something wrong, you threw the right answer on his face. Or the guy who can made anyone shut up with just few words or scary them with a few moves. That Angelo with, of angel, had nothing. Show that you are still that guy!"

"That is right, buddy! I'll find a way to show that girl that I can be better without her! André, I don't know how to thank you…You are always helping me like that, you are like a brother to me.

"That is why the friends are for. Come on, let's go. You know that you lost a lot of things on the school right? But, knowing you, I know that you will recover better than anyone."

Returning to the present days, Angelo put his favorite set of clothes: A jacket paited with the Brazilian Flag colors, a blue shirt with markings of the Brazilian Air Force and a pair of jeans, and went with André tho the Alcântara High School, chattering about the resent events on the way.

Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Let you guys know the first chapters takes place before the war, so bear with me. Also, some of the story is inspired by the author LooneyAces. Anyway, chapter 2 is on the way.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

Angelo and André arrived at Alcântara High School and climbed the steps and entered the hallway. The hallway were tall and wide. Lockers lined the walls between the doors, interrupting every so often for the water fountains, restrooms, and hallways. The building itself smelled of bleached titles and bubble gum.

The students themselves were different too. Most were taller and Angelo and André was. Most of the other students dosen't had payed attention for the two, then Angelo decided soon to ask where their class was.

Both then walked down the hallway, focused on their program cards that they had received at freshman orientation a week ago. Both have gym first period and both are happy, since they never had been on diferent gym classes before and both were a little better on gym than any other class, with the exeption of Angelo, which being history his favorite and gym the second, he always roled better in history than any other student, receiving high regards and complements from the teacher and his parents.

However, speaking of modalities, Angelo was always better on dodgeball and André, on soccer. Even that Angelo was never athletic from 1st to 5th grade, from the 7th grade to the high school, he had begun to make more exercise, had a better diet and became noticed by been on of the best Dodgeball players from his grade on his old school, so do André on soccer.

The first bell rang and Angelo and André quickened their step to find the gym. They found the gym in time and found similar faces. Their gym partners from their old school also managed to get on their gym period.

"Guys! You all made it! We are back again!" said Angelo

"What's up guys!" said André

"Angelo, André!" their friends said

"Great to see you guys!" said Angelo

"Glad we got gym together, never thought that our team would be all here!" said André

During middle school, with the popularity that Angelo earned by his dodgeball skills and André's already high popularity, they made new friends and their coach always preferred put them together, as their movements on dodgeball and soccer were always coordinated with each other by their friendship, and under Angelo and André's leadership, both modalities won most of the games which they played against other schools, mainly because Angelo and André's knowledge of each person's strong and weak points and the two's ability to use this knowledge to cooperate with the coach to develop the strategies that better suited each one's habilities.

"Hey Angelo!" said two boys with both had a light brown skin, black hair and black eyes, with the only exception that one was slightly more fat than the other teenagers on the gym.

"Mateus! Kaio!" Both of the boys said. "How good to see you two again".

Mateus and Kaio had been close friends of Angelo and André since junior school, when the four had known each other, but got separated when they joined Alcântara High School one year before the boys.

"I can't belive that we are all here together. This is so good to be true!" says Angelo

"The old gang is back! Whoohoo!" says André

"Yeah, and there is another preson who will be jumping of happiness by seeing specially you, André" says Kaio.

"Who is ?" asks André. The Kaio points to a girl with light peach colored skin, green eyes and and medium colored brown hair.

"He-hello again André…" said the shy girl.

"J-J-Jade?!" asked André. "Wow, you changed a lot! You had became even more beautiful!"

"T-Thank you. You h-had became more beautiful too!"

"Glad to know they still have a crush on each other. Now Angelo, me and Kaio had heard 'bout some thing that you sold know, and is better to tell you in private"

"Okay…" said the curious Angelo. As the trio got a little far from André and Jade, the two began to tell about each other's summer.

"So Jade, how have you been?" asks André.

"W-Well, I've traveled to Rio last summer. And you?"

" I stayed here with Angelo. He is still thinking on Luisa"

"I- I see… Sometimes I get so scared of this happening to me…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure that you will find someone who never break your heart"

The two get close from each other each other and almost hold hands when they hear Angelo yell.

"What?!" yells Angelo.

"That's right. We saw it yesterday." Says Mateus.

"I can't believe it… Did they came here by propose just to try affect me?!" Angelo says.

"What happened?" says André and Jade.

"You won't believe it buddy…" Angelo says.

" Some of Luisa's close friends and even her brother had joined the rival school's dodgeball team." Says Kaio.

"Luisa's brother had some friends on our rival school, and they told her that you two where coming." Says Mateus.

"When she knew that you where coming, Angelo, Luisa told her brother to get both transferred to state what she had told 'bout you" said Kaio.

"Luisa and her brother got word that you two made quite a reputation. She also hate swallow frogs like you, Angelo. And her brother, arrogant as always, would do anything to take down guys like you two". completed Mateus. As that moment, the coach arrived.

"Good morning class…" the coach said.

"Good morning." replied a few classmates.

"For those who don't know me, I'm coach Salgado. I'll be your coach for this school year. As you know, physical education will be vigorious. You need to be in good shape, especially if you're in a sports team. Alright… Angelo and… André, right? I always heard about you two from yours old teachers. You old coach told me about the hability that you two had of deploy strategies with him. I want to speak with you two after we ended the attendance."

"Yes sir" the two boys answered.

After the attendance, the coach allowed Angelo and André speak with their old friends before stating planning.

"Okay guys. What you call can tell us about this our new guys?" asked André

"Some of them are quite inexperienced in our training methods, but since the interschool championship is in the next month, they will be ready in time" answered Kaio.

"Very well. Jade." Angelo said

"Yes?" Jade said.

"You and me will coordinate the dodgeball team together with coach Salgado. You will lead the girl's team with your girl friends. Me and Mateus will take care of the guys's team". Then, Angelo turns to André and Kaio. " Kaio, buddy, you two know what to do".

"All right!" said André

"Okay!" said Kaio.

"Very well, let's work everyone." said coach Salgado

"Yes sir!" everybody answered.

After the training, André escorted Jade to her locker, Kaio begun to plot soccer moves and Mateus and Angelo began to work with the coach


	3. Chapter 3: Finishing Business

Chapter 3: Finishing business

The next day André and Jade got along very well. When Angelo and André were heading to the school, Angelo told André about a plan that he had made with Mateus about heading to Luisa's brother's school and make a recon about their teams. Then came the lunch time, Angelo is going with André to the cafeteria meet with Mateus, who is waiting there to go with Angelo on the recon mission. When André got his lunch, he and Angelo noticed Jade sitting by herself

"Buddy, why you don't go sit with her?" suggested Angelo.

"I'm not sure, should I go?" answered André.

"Ya know that I have plans for now. She is your best choice." Said Angelo

Then André got to Jade's table and asked a little nervous:

"Umm, you don't mind if I sit here do ya?"

"N-No, not at all! G-Go ahead." Answered the also nervous Jade.

"Okay. Time to get down to business" thought Angelo to himself as he headed to meet Mateus.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Angelo to Mateus.

"Wha…? I'm already born ready! What about you?".

With a smile, Angelo said: "Let's go.". And the two leave to the rival school as André and Jade chat with each other:

"So… what do you think of high school so far?" asked André.

"I… I'm a little nervous… but is okay with you here." Answered Jade with a little smile that she covered with her hand, leaving André speechless for a moment.

Meanwhile, Angelo and Mateus sneaked around Luisa's brother's college, called José Bonafacio High School, and hided from every person they saw, as would alert the school's security.

"Remember, if we get caught, a suspension is gonna be the last of our problems" reminded Angelo to Mateus.

"Hey, if I wasn't crazy, I wouldn't come to you on this plan!" responded Mateus.

"All right, take those radios that I borrowed from my father. Contact me if anything happens" said Angelo.

"Wow, you still needs to make everything perfect you know" said Mateus.

"Let's just get this over with" Angelo said. "I'm gonna take the left corridor and you take the right, got it?"

"Got it!" answered Mateus.

"Good. Let's go." Angelo said as the two took the separate ways through the rival college.

On Alcântara High School, Kaio was picking up his lunch when he saw André and Jade having just small talks. "Oh man, peas and mashed potatoes… my body needs something way bigger… the cooker must hate me." He thought "Hum, maybe I can use them for something more productive". He then tried to get André's attention by throwing a pea at him. André ignored, so him got a handful of mashed potatoes and threw it at André, but he missed and hit Jade instead, right in the face. Jade then wiped it off her face and glared at Kaio.

"Whoops?" he said.

Jade, who only gets nervous around André, grabbed a tomato and threw it at Kaio and hit him right on the nose, making a mess. Kaio then took his tray, then threw it at Jade. The food splattered all over the place, hitting everyone around.

"Food fight!" everyone yelled.

The food was flying all over the place. Then the principal and deans came. "Hey! Stop!" the principal yelled. Everyone stopped. "Can you guys grow up!" then all the students looked at each other, smiled, then responded, "No!" as they chucked food at him. He then joined the fight. The battle raged on.

On the José Bonifacio High School, Angelo and Mateus continued their spying.

"Angelo to Mateus, what's your status? Over".

"Mateus here, everything is all right. Proceeding to their gym. Over"

"Copy that. Angelo out".

Mateus then sneaks around the gym and sees the dodgeball and soccer teams making similar but not identic to the currently developed by Angelo and André, as Mateus notes that the José Bonafacio are considerably outdated compared with the Alcântara's.

"Mateus to Angelo. I'm outside their gym, and I can see their maneuvers well from here."

"Good. How they are?"

"Is way old, by the time that you and Luisa were still dating, and we shouldn't get too much trouble with this."

"Understood. I'm going to your location now. After we meet, we get the heck out of here."

"All right Angelo, I'm try to enter their gym to get a better information of...Uh oh…."

"Angelo to Mateus. I 'didn't hear ya. Angelo to Mateus. Mateus answer me…." Then José Bonifacio students get close to both Angelo and Mateus. Over the radio, Angelo calls for Mateus one last time.

"I think I get it! Let's get out of HERE!

"I AGREE!"

"After those Alcântara jerks!" yells a José Bonifacio student, and several of them chase Angelo and Mateus, which both barely got through the exit.

Then the two races out of the college and run like mads through the streets and corners in hopes to reach Alcântara high school.

Back there, the cafeteria had become a mess. Jade then ran out of the hall, followed by André. They were laughing.

"Man! I'm covered in coleslaw! And on my Flamengo jersey!" André said.

"Oh yeah? I got tuna salad in my hair!" Jade said.

"You look good enough to eat. Just kidding." they laughed some more. They walked down the hall.

"Just a typical day, right?" said André.

"When you're a freshman."

There where in the backwards exit, walking on the street, then they heard two voices that, in another occasion, would be nice, but on that moment, they knew that was bad.

"BUDDY! GET OUT OF WAY!" yelled Angelo.

"CLEAR THE PATH!" Mateus also yelled.

They looked and quickly moved out of the way for Angelo and Mateus to zoom down the street.

"That was close" said André

Then the José Bonifacio students came running down the street. They zoomed by and cause Jade to loose her balance. André reacted quickly by grabbing her and swinging he towards him. She crashed into him and he bumped into the wall. She was in his arms and in his face., a little too close though. Their eyes were wide and staring at each other's eyes. Their lips were a centimeter apart. Then they kissed , declaring themselves to each other, after all this time hiding their feelings from one another.

"For a long time I wished to do this…" said the heart-racing André

"M-Me too…" said Jade, also heart-racing, as they kissed again

Meanwhile, Angelo and Mateus make all the tricks they know to shake off the José Bonifacio students. Then take run through a street known to Angelo.

"I have an idea! Follow me!" yells Angelo to Mateus. "Got it!" he answered.

They turned a corner and hided at the side of a trash can. Because of the speed, the José Bonifacio students couldn't see them and returned to their college, so do Angelo and Mateus, both exhausted but they managed to return to their school.

Meanwhile:

"Humm… we should return to inside…" Andre said

"Y-Yeah, t-the lunch t-time is about to e-end…"

They returned to inside at the same time that Angelo and Mateus raced through the main floor.

André and Jade stopped in front of the toilet's two doors, then they noticed their hands together and each one head to their respective room. At the same time, Angelo and Mateus race through the hallway and both head to the bathrooms.

In the men's room, André splashed some water on his face and dried his face with a paper towel.

"What's going on? I feel different. I feel…happy. I haven't felt like this in a long time. But those eyes of hers. They're so… beautiful and full of life, and Jade, she's so…beautiful. Why I didn't told this to her earlier?" he said to himself.

In the ladies room, Jade was fixing herself up in front of the mirror.

"That was an awkward and sticky yet romantic moment. Why am I being so clumsy all of a sudden? I always loved him, so why I didn't told this to him earlier?"

Both then decides to ask themselves for an date, then Angelo enters the men's room. But, Mateus lost his balance and accidentally enters the ladies' room.

"Whoow, I'm not gonna train for a week! (Ufff, ufff)" Angelo speaks, as he tries to breathe.

Meantime, Mateus bend forwards, trying to breath, but then raises the head and Jade turns around. Then Mateus noticed that he is in the ladies' room:

"What you think you think you are doing here!?" Jade yells.

"Uh oh" Mateus think to himself. "Well….eheh…Jade…I…"

"GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE NOW!" Jade yells again. This time so loud that Angelo and André can hear from their bathroom.

Then Angelo and André leave the bathroom and see Mateus almost dying with Jade strangling him, then she looks to André and Angelo, who whispers in the ear of André.

"May doesn't look ,but this may be your chance buddy."

Then, André asks Jade. "J-J-Jade, d-do you h-have s-something f-for t-tonight ?"

"N-No, I… I d-don't h-have a-anything f-for t-tonight "answered Jade.

"S-So do you want to… I dunno, go to t-theater tonight?"

"S-Sure! I go!"

"O-Okay then, I will pick you at 6. Until t-then!"

"U-Until then, A-André!"

Then the two made their separate ways to their classes. Then Mateus and Angelo began to talk.

"Quite a deja'vu, isn't? Even that remembers my depression… I feel very happy for him!"

"I know, I feel happy for him too. What we make of what we got from Luisa's friends?"

"Well, we follow the plan. Let's speak with coach Salgado".

On the afternoon, André had gone pick up Jade to go with her on the theater, as they had agreed on that morning. Jade asked for they to see a romantic one. André, knowing that the situation leaved only this option, accepted and followed her. During a scene, they noticed that their hands were holded. At the same time, the movie's main character had declared his love to his female companion.

"What a beautiful scene…" said Jade.

"Yeah… for me too… Jade…" Andre said.

"Yes…?"

"Since the 6th grade I wanted to tell you this, but then Angelo got depressed and I couldn't…"

"W-What is it?"

"I-Is that, through all the time that I knew you, I-I always liked your hair, your eyes… Jade, I always liked you. I…I… I love you…" said André, finally totally declaring himself.

"A-André… you may not know…b-but, I always knew that y-you was watching me, and I.. I always l-liked you two… I..I love you too André". Then, they've kissed again, at the sound of movie's already romantic soundtrack.

At the end of the movie, André delivered Jade to her house.

"Well, that was awesome." He said.

Jade, convinced that now she and André were a couple, had lost her shyness of him and said:

"Since we are now officially dating, we can do this more times" said her, with a smile and a little laugh. André is who is shy now and tells to her.

"W-Well… s-so, g-good night t-then." said André

"Okay, bye…dear" Jade said, with a little joke mood, leaving André red of shyness.

The next morning, Angelo thought it strange that André, that was his neighbor, wasn't there to go with him to the school as normally. Asking 'bout it with André's mother, she said that he leaved more earlier in time to escort his girlfriend to school. Angelo again thought it strange, because André doesn't have a girlfriend, or at least haven't told him, but told André's mother that he will ask him about it.

When he arrived at the school, Angelo found André on the toilet and asked him 'bout this story,

"Angelo… I never felt so happy before… this feeling is soo good…"

"Yeah, I know buddy, but watch out. If this go bad, you know that you can get hurt really bad. Just as happened to me…"

"I know, Angelo, but I will pay attencion"

"Okay then, I know tha Jade wouldn't do something like Luisa did"

On their class, Jade was telling her girl friends about her date last night.

"How it was?" says one of the girls.

"It was awesome… so great and romantic… like was magic!" answers Jade

"How he looks like?" says another girl

"He is Japanese like because his grandparents, and he has and light brown hair…a amazing pair of amazing blue eyes, beautiful like the sea that I saw on my vacations…"

Then Angelo and André entered the room, and in the latter headed to Jade's chair and give her a kiss. Angelo, seeing this scene, remembers his date with Luisa, making him sad, but, when he sees André and Jade are really happy, makes him fells happy as well.

This is the end of the chapter. The next one will be coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Payback

Chapter 4: Payback

It has been about 1 month since André and Jade started dating, and everyone is happy for them, mostly Angelo, but the time is for concentration. The interschool championship in just a weekend away and the tryouts for the team freshmen is underway. Angelo, Mateus and Jade are training the Alcântara rookies against mainly the José Bonifacio students, while André and Kaio are training the soccer team. After the tryouts, Angelo, Mateus and Jade managed to form a team of twelve, the maximum allowed, and André and Kaio could barely make the minimum necessary for girls, as soccer is seen as exclusive for men.

For make things worse for them, one of the girls wasn't able to take on the rigorous training and had a concusion on the kneel. As André and Jade are the two which most pass the time together, Angelo, Kaio and coach Salgado suggest that André trains Jade on how to play soccer, as she is the best option with the time they have. All of them are getting nervous, because of the Alcântara sports record. The school haven't able to won an county championship since 1991, and never had won a state one and not only this. Since 2001, the school had the worst record on the state. So, their objective is simple: won until they get to the finals and then bring to the school a state trophy. Even that all leaders are grat players, the coach know that Angelo and André are far best than the others.

Is now Friday, the day for the first game. The soccer team started first, and the players had put their jerseys. It was red with black stripes with white letters and numbers, which was a motivation of pride for Angelo and André, since their favorite soccer team, Flamengo, bears the same colors. After the introduction of the line ups, who are André, Kaio and a bunch of the players they had trained.

The first half went bad for Alcântara, as André and Kaio was making the maximum of their efforts just to make one goal. When the soccer game ended, Alcântara lost the game by 2x0.

On the locker, where Angelo and Mateus were waiting for their game, all the boys were talking on how to come back.

"Okay, we're off to a bad start here." André said.

"How bad was?" Angelo asks.

"2x0 for them" Answers Kaio.

"Darn it…" says Mateus.

"Come on, we can't give up now! There is still some teams to go." Angelo says, in a effort to raise the boys's morale.

"Yeah!" the other boys yells.

Then the next soccer team, the girl's, with Jade on the lead, was the next to play and the first to show results, managing to make a hard, but promising 1x0 for Alcântara. With the two dodgeball teams under his command now, Angelo instructs the female team, as Alcântara girls are more agile than the boys and are a match for Angelo's agility, to go next to test José Bonafacio's players. The girls barely won, mainly because of a José Bonafacio student, who after the girls describe it to Angelo, he identifies as Luisa herself. Then, his suspicions where correct: Luisa and her brother are here, and they want to finish Angelo's pride. He then head for the game.

The players starts now to play as one, with Angelo on the lead, to take on the current the rival's best player, which is Luisa's brother. Mateus manage to take on two of Luisa's brother's escorts and Angelo defends his reputation by taking of four of them, at cost of three Alcântara players. The crowd then becames wild with Angelo's skills as he gets one and Mateus also get one. Then only Luisa's brother remains for José Bonifacio and only three players remain for Alcântara: Angelo, Mateus and a rookie. The Alcântara crowd began to scream Angelo's new nickname, "Ace! Ace!" as then just him and Luisa's brother remains. As both are surrounded at both sides by the defeated Alcântara and José Bonifacio players, Angelo and its rival began to maneuver like mads, making the crowd go nuts. Then, Luisa's brother loses his balance for a moment when the ball almost hits him. Angelo knowing that this is his chance, position himself and gets the winning shot.

All Alcântara students then go the first time since 1991, Alcântara High School had won a county championship dispute against another college. But for Angelo, the biggest victory is see his ex-girlfriend Luisa leave angry with her brother. Then he changes his view to André, who is receiving a hug and a victory kiss from Jade. Then everyone turns their attentions to Angelo, who is receiving praise from everybody, giving a great help against his depression.

Having defeated their greatest rival, the rest of the state championship was played a whole lot easier, ending with Alcântara High School winning the state trophy.

This is the end of the chapter. The next one will be setted more ahead in time, dealing with the characters' adulthood and their meeting with Naruto characters


	5. Chapter 5: Decision

Chapter 5: Desicion

Some years had passed since Angelo and his friends had turned the luck of Alcântara High School and helped the school to get the state trophy. There some who are thinking of entering a university, others are making interviews for jobs. Angelo is life now isn't getting easy now as his father is giving him a great pression for him to decide what he will do for his life now. Angelo's father, Antonio Feitosa, is the CEO of Hidrogel Corporation, one of the biggest energy companies of Brazil. Angelo always knew that his father's preference to replace him on the company's leadership was for his now 11 years-old sister Catarina, because she always enjoyed mechanic since her 6 years, for the joy of their father. Even so, Antonio always incentivized Angelo to take part in the family's business, which once Angelo had to accept 20% of the company's stockpiles as a birthday gift, to avoid his father to get ashamed in public on his 18 year birthday.

But now his father had given him a ultimate: he had given Angelo the choice of choose on a foreign university or begin to work as an businessman on the family's enterprise. However, his father had told him that he must choose until his 19 year birthday, otherwise Antonio would start to cut some of his son's privileges and make every decision of his life for him. Angelo is scared with his father's decision, but not surprised as he was expecting this from him. Without any alternative, he then asks his best friend André, who is now living together with Jade on a apartment in a medium-class neighborhood of Manaus, their city, and is considering propose her.

André's parents are now living on Japan, taking care of his grandparents. André sometimes had visited them and Angelo and Jade knows them by some web chats that he had with them and André when he was traveling. As now he is planning to ask Jade on marriage, André thinks on take her with him for the next visit and thinks on invite Angelo to be the godfather.

The day that Angelo had planned to ask André an advice, he knocks their door and finds both of them talking with André's parents making the preparations for the travel. When they see him arriving, they head to greet him.

"Angelo! How good to see you again!" says Jade, while giving him a hug.

"Hey, nice to see you again, buddy!" says André, while giving him a hi- five and another hug.

"Is great to see you guys again!" says Angelo. "You two said that were planning to travel to Japan? Is true?".

"Yes! We will" both of them answers. "Come here, we were planning right now." Says André.

Then the trio sits in front of André's computer. On the screen, there was André's parents, both wearing kimonos and sited on the room of a vintage-style Japanese house.

"Angelo? Is you? Oh my, how you 've grown." Said André's mother.

"Ma'am and Mister Noji, is good to see both of you" said Angelo.

"Same of you, son" said André's father.

"André and Jade just had told me that they were planning to go to Japan in a couple travel." Said Angelo.

"Yes, and they were planning to invite you to go with them as their godfather." Said André's mother.

"Really?!" Angelo asks surprised, then looks at André and Jade, both with smiles on their faces.

"It would be an honor, and I really need of vacations." Said Angelo.

"Allright!" says both André and Jade before hugging Angelo again.

"Excellent. We will be preparing for both of you three's arrival. Tell us when you all were ready" said André's father.

"And Angelo, please tell my regards to your mother and sister." Said André's mother.

"I will. Bye then" said. "Good bye, mom and dad." Said André. "Bye!" said Jade.

"Good bye to all of you." Said André's father while finishing the transmission.

"Wow, your parents still are so kind" said Angelo

"Yeah… buddy… we can't thank you for coming with us" said André

"Yeah, was a great favor that you did for us" said Jade.

"Hey, you two had been my best friends for five years, you two don't have to thank me. And besides, on the 5th grade I promised André that if I had to be the godfather on his marriage, I would go to it no matter the city." Said Angelo.

"Amazing! Thank you Angelo!" the couple said to Angelo.

"Ok, now I'm gonna tell my parents about it. I will be right back!"

"Okay" the couple said.

"Bye Jade" said Angelo before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye buddy" he said to André before hugging him. Then Angelo headed to the apartment's parking lot where he had parked his motorcycle. Then he drove back to his house, while André and Jade looked to him from the window of their apartment.

Then he arrived his house, and parked at the mansion's entrance. Their mansion was big, fruit of his father's work. Then he entered and was greeted by their butler, which was a woman with 60 years-old, that was giving orders to the others employees.

"Welcome back, Mr. Angelo. Need something?" she said.

"Yeah, where is mom and dad?" he asked.

"They are at Mister Antonio's office with your sister. He is teaching your sister his notifications."

"Hum, is right his way. Anyway, thank you. Keep up the good work."

Then Angelo headed to his father's office which was located upstairs.

Then he opened the door and saw his father on his desk, showing Catarina his documents and the location of Hidrogel's hubs in Northern Brazil, where the company's main hub was located, on the city of Manaus. There was also Angelo's mother, named Elizabeth, which was also his father's secretary, helping with the paperwork.

"Ah Angelo, you was there?" said his father.

"Hi dad, hi mom" said Angelo, while giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you need something, dear?" said his mother

"Actually, there is something that I wished to talk to all of you."

"You not gonna tell us about a girl like to one that drove you sick when I was a baby, isn't big bro?" said Catarina, leaving Angelo a little angry for a moment.

"Catarina, let your brother speak. Those things are not of your concern yet. What is it , son?" said Antonio.

"Is that André is gonna marry and asked me to go to Japan with him and his girlfriend, as you all know, he is descendent of Japanese and his family is all there." Angelo said.

"Ah… I see. Japan is becoming the land of the economy my son. I assume that, with this, you are wishing to study economy on the foreign, right?" said his father.

Angelo, knowing that his father will never allow him to travel by any other reason unless that is for taking part on the company's business, tell what his father want to hear:

"Yes dad, I will study economy" he says. "On my free time" he thoughts to himself.

His father then answers: "Well then, since there you gonna do something for the enterprise, then you may go. But tell me the day of the travel with advance, otherwise is gonna get a little messy and you may not go.

"Wow, thanks dad! I'm gonna tell André right away! Angelo said before leaving the room.

"He's not going to Japanese college." Said Catarina, with her still innocent personality, as her parents suddenly to her.

"We know" they said. "But since he's going to study on his free time, and since sending a son to study on the foreign is still considered cultural for some people, I see no trouble on it." Says Antonio.

"But if he finds a new girl, Dad?"

"Your brother will not make the same mistake twice"

"Hum, as if you don't know your father's blood." Says Elisabeth, as Catarina begins to laugh and Antonio begins to cynically look at Elisabeth.

Then Angelo heads to his friends' apartment, and they plan the travel for the next two weeks and then, they notify André's parents that they are ready.

This is the end of this chapter. The next one will be totally focused on their travel and arrve on Japan and their first meeting with Naruto characters.


	6. Chapter 6A: Two Worlds Part One

Chapter 6A: Two Worlds. Part I

It has been two weeks since André and Jade had invited Angelo to be their godfather on their wedding. Since then, they had planned every detail of the ceremony, which will be held on Japan, André's grandparents' home. As agreed, some hours before the flight they called André's parents by a web chat, where they gave the trio an address. The address is of an house where André's family is waiting for them, located on the Ginza neighborhood, on Tokyo. As where some time before the flight, Angelo makes a stop on his house to say goodbye to his parents and his sister.

When he arrives there, they were already waiting for him.

"Well, I'm already going. I just had stopped here to say good bye to all of you." He says

"Be careful, my son. The world is big, you know. And gets bigger and bigger when you travel around it." Says his mother.

"I will take care, mother. Good bye." Angelo says while he hugs his mother.

Catarina, clearly trying to hide her tears from Angelo, asks him:

"Will you bring something for me?"

"Yes, I will little sis." Then she can't hold herself anymore and cries as she hugs him.

"I will miss you, big bro!" she says.

"I will miss you too" Angelo says as he kisses her forehead, and then proceeds to his father.

"So, now you are facing the world as a man." Says Antonio.

"Yeah, I am… father…"

"Don't worry son. I know you very well. Unless you make something dishonest, I will always be proud of you."

Then the two man shake their hands and Angelo hugs his father.

"Good bye, father."

"Good bye, son."

After that, Angelo heads for his motorcycle and then drives to the airport.

"Good bye, big bro!" Catarina yells as he leaves.

After 30 minutes of driving, Angelo arrives at the airport, where André and Jade were waiting for him. Angelo can't hold his excitement, not for the travel, but the way that he is going to travel. Since he was 10, one of his passions was planes. On his free time, when he was not studying for the school, his hobby was read aircrafts' technical manuals and play flight simulation games. His father always helped at his way, putting him at several technical schools so he could study aeronautical engineering, but his greatest wish was fly, not build.

When they entered the plane, André and Jade could see the bright on his eyes, and then Angelo noticed the smile on their faces when they saw that vision. Then, the trio laughed and headed for their seats. Some minutes after, the plane took off, and Angelo had to hold to not make himself a scene. After some hours, the plane had reached his last cruising altitude, as it had entered Tokyo airspace, and then the trio had stated to review their Japanese. "Remember, in Japanese, father becomes 'otousan' and mother becomes 'okasasan'." Says André.

" 'Otou…san and okaa…san'?" Jade says.

"Yeah… more or less" André answers.

"Oh honey, this language is so hard! I think that I will never learn!" Jade says on frustration.

"Hey babe, don't be like that. If something is hard, I will be there for you. I love you." Says André, before kissing Jade.

"And by the way, we have a lot of time. For me… I wished that the part of the way that we are now, would never end…" said Angelo, as Jade and André look at him.

Since the beginning of the flight, Angelo haven't stopped of looking to the sky, as it was always his one true home, even that this was his first time flying. Then André and Jade look at his face being reflected through the glass of the window, and see not only the bright on his eyes getting brighter, but also the color of his eyes getting the same tone of blue of the sky. This was one of Angelo's main features since his childhood. Almost everyone who saw that feature got amazed by it. From his current green to brown, when sad; from green to his natural blue when feeling love, and green to peach when happy, everyone knew his feelings through it, confirming the popular believe that the eyes were the windows of the soul.

Then Angelo noticed that André and Jade were looking at him, then he turned his attention to them for the first time since the travel begun.

"So, where is the spot where your parents are waiting for us?" he asked;

"Uh… at one, eh… 457 Shinkua street, Ginza." André answered.

"Ginza?" asked Angelo. "Doesn't that neighborhood be of the same class as mine back in Brazil?".

"Really?" asked the now excited Jade. "Honey, you never told that your family was so important."

"Neither to me, buddy" told Angelo.

"W-Well, not even I knew that. The only thing that I knew was that my grandpa was a famous World War II ace. You knew about that, buddy, from the stories that he told us." Answered André.

"Yeah, and I always loved his stories" said Angelo.

"Well, I will love meet him, honey." Said Jade.

"And I will love introduce you to them, as now, they are your family too, babe" said André

"Oww… I love you, André!" she said.

"And I love you, Jade." Said André before they kissed, then Angelo turned his sight back to the window, as he noticed that they were arriving the Japanese mainland, since he could see the city's lights.

Then Angelo's second excitement had begun, as the plane had started the final approach, showing the lights of Tokyo. Angelo would never forget the beauty of had seen the Tokyo Tower and the Rainbow Bridge at night, and got so excited that he didn't noticed the plane stopping on the terminal, as he was daydreaming of flying alone over those skies. Then they exited the plane over some complains from Angelo, who couldn't believe that the travel had ended. After it, they headed to the taxis that happened of being there, but Angelo noticed some men with plaques written 'Mr. Noji', 'Mr. Feitosa' and 'Ms. Silva' waiting for them.

" Noji-san?" asked one of them.

"Yes, it's me." answered André;

"Please, follow us. Your grandfather had ordered us to come accompany you and your friends to his house." Said the man, as he had signed the other men to pick up Angelo and Jade's baggage. Then the men escorted the trio into a car and drove it to the address specified on André' parents' message.

Arriving there, all three got amazed of it, and as Angelo told at that moment, that wasn't just a house, it was a palace. There were several people working around and as costume to the Japanese, there was several geishas guiding them throughout the house. Then Angelo just asked for their beds, telling that they would take the tour tomorrow, as the three where tired from the travel . So the men who escorted them since the airport guided them to their quarters. There was two quarters ready for them, one of single for Angelo and one of a couple for Jade and André. Before they sleep, some geishas informed them that André's parents and grandparents were waiting for them on the quarters of André's grandfather. So the trio, after leaving their baggage on their rooms, they gone meet André's parents.

When they arrived, they were greeted by André's parents.

"André, my son! Oh, is so good to see you! You had grown so strong!" said André's mother.

"Is so good to see you, okaasan!" said André

"Welcome, my son" said André's father.

"Thank you, otousan." André said, as father and son bend down their heads in reverence. Then André's parents turn their attention to Angelo and Jade.

"Angelo! Glad that you could come." Said André's mother

"Thanks, Madame Noji. My mother and my sister also send their regards in return." Said Angelo.

"We are glad of having you here, Angelo. André doesn't have any friends in Japan, so we are very grateful that you could come to the ceremony as his godfather." Said André's father.

"Thank you, Mister Noji. I'm also honored of being invited." said Angelo in return.

"So, where is my son's bride?" asks André's father.

"I'm here." Says Jade. "Nice to meet you!" she says, on her enthusiasm.

"Welcome at our house. Once the ceremony is over, this shall be your house as well." Says André's mother.

"And you and my son shall fulfill this house with proud, honor and happiness by the birth of your children." Says André's father, which makes him and Jade a little ashamed for a moment and it just ends when Angelo asks:

"Uh…where is Horikoshi-chusa?".

"Yeah, where is grandpa? Jade would love meet him."

"Uh…yes, I do!"

"Well then. André, your grandfather is on his quarters. But first, you three must take a bath. The bathroom is just in the end of the corridor. There is also some kimonos there for you three." Says André's mother as Angelo, André and Jade head to the bathroom. André took the bath first, followed by Angelo and then Jade. After changing his clothes, Angelo finds André at the outside of the bathroom waiting for Jade.

"Just a katana and nobody would suspect that you are Brazilian, buddy." He says.

"Yeah, and for you, only if you were disguised as a ninja." André says after, then he knocks the door.

"Babe, are you ready?" André asks.

"Just a minute, honey!" Jade answers.

"Ok." Then Angelo asks.

"How your grandpa may be?"

"I dunno. We will find sooner."

"I'm ready!" Jade tells as they move a little from the door and Jade opens. André is then amazed of seeing Jade on a kimono and then Angelo whistles and then says a Brazilian expression for intensity.

"Caramba…"

"W-What you think, honey?" Jade asks.

"W-Wow… babe, you are s-so beautiful, like the first time that saw you!" André answers

"Oww… thank you, honey!" Jade says as she hugs André and then Angelo asks.

"Well, shouldn't we be going to see the Chusa?"

"Why you always keeping calling your grandpa of Chusa?" Jade asks at André

"Because 'Chusa' means 'Colonel' on Japanese, babe." he answers. "Now, let's go."

Then the trio headed to André's grandfather's quarters. André's grandfather was the World War II ace, Colonel Horikoshi Noji, from the Imperial Japanease Navy Air Force. Since they were children, André and Angelo loved Colonel Noji's histories of dogfights and bombing runs. Colonel Noji was relatively famous on Japan, from the interviews that he gave to his country's TV shows, and sometimes his family appeared from the pictures that he showed for the TV reporters. This gave André a great wish for flying since his childhood. Wasn't big as Angelo's, but was significant.

Then they arrived at the Colonel Noji's quarters, who was drawing some kanjis on a sheet of paper.

"Oh André! Oh, my grandson is so big! Is at the size of your father!" says the Colonel.

"Is so good to see you again, grandpa!" says André

"Angelo! Always at his side. Tell me: still only thinking on the skies?"

"Yes sir!" answers Angelo, at the same time that he bend his head as reverence.

"And who is the beautiful lady? Is her your bride, my grandson?"

"Yes grandpa. This is Jade."

"Hi! Nice to meet you, sir!"

"Nice to meet you too, miss."

"So how have you been, grandpa?"

"Oh, I'm fine. This is a good place for people of my age. And you?"

"Well, what I most love had been at my side for years, so we two were okay."

"Excellent. And you, Angelo?"

"I've thinking of taking my flight brevet, maybe I can take here on Japan."

"Very good. This remembers me of when I finished my flight training. Do wish do hear?"

"Sure, I would love to. And you buddy?"

André was about to accept, but then Jade yawned and began to sleep on his shoulder. He then noticed that was late.

"I think that I should put her on the bed. Maybe tomorrow, grandpa."

"It all right. The life gives those moments just for we enjoy, as this one. Go take care of your future wife, as soon this will be your duty as her husband."

"Okay… Good night, grandpa."

"Good night, André."

Even that those words were meant to be for André, Angelo would never forget those words, and neither any of Colonel Noji's stories. As he told the Colonel that he was never tired of his stories, and he wasn't sleepy, the Colonel then started to tell the story where he finished his flight training. After the story, Angelo said goodnight to Colonel Noji and then headed for his bed, but not before of seeing André and Jade sleeping together, hugged still with their kimonos. When seeing the scene, Angelo could not stop feeling happiness for his friends, then his eyes had become a very bright green. After that, he had one of the best sleep nights of his life. A new world had appeared for him, and he wasn't about to leave it neither. Even so, he haven't seen everything that the destiny had spared for him, as not only was given to him a start of a promising career as he father wanted, but even the possibility of restart his love life…


	7. Chapter 6B: Two Worlds Part Two

Chapter 6B: Two Worlds. Part II

After the last night, Angelo asked André's parents to make a tour over the city with him, and they agreed, under the obvious condition that wasn't be anything obscene. Then he told that Jade was coming too, as was only a video games and comics convention, then André's parents allowed.

Around the beginning of the afternoon, they arrived at the convention, one called Otaku Experience 2009. They got surprised of the size of the event, that had everything related to animes and games. As two gamers, Angelo and André got very excited for the new releases, but Jade, since her childhood, had always liked animes, calling her favorite of cute, and as any Japanese girl in the event, was practically pulling André's entire arm so he could follow her into the animes section. André tried to convince Jade to go first to the games section, but Angelo always had told him that, in those cases, the man can win the battle, but always will ultimately loose the war, and they could see the new games later.

"I still preferred the games section." André complained.

"Hey buddy, what you really want? A game that we can buy later, who still be there, or a woman that you will never find in any life?" Angelo said.

"Okay…okay."

"Hey honey, look!" Jade said "I love this one! Makes me always remember of us!"

"Yeah, should be good for you two…." Angelo says as he turns his attention to a game standing.

"Holy mother, buddy! The new edition of War Pilots just was released! I can't believe it!"

"Isn't your favorite game, Angelo?" asks Jade.

"Yeah, it is!" Angelo said with one bright on his eyes, who was turning a very bright green. "I must have one! Now!"

"Hey buddy, what about that speech that you just made?" André said

"Hey come on! I'm sure that a girl wouldn't appear for me from the nowhe…" Angelo was just ending the phrase when he stumbles on a girl, and both fall on the ground.

"Oh my god… I'm sorry, are you ok, miss…" Angelo was saying when he looks at the girl, and gets speechless. She had blue eyes, blonde hair, which had a fringe reaching the eyes and two long ponytails which ended on the knees. She was wearing an orange and black jacket and a black short, and wedging two sandals.

"Oh… I-It is all r-right…" said the girl, who appears a little shy by Angelo as he was for her. Then they heard a boy calling for her.

" Hey imoutosan! We still have a lot to look, dattebayo!" The boy had the same hair and eye colors as the girl and was wearing the same clothes as the she was, the only difference was that we was wearing a black jeans instead of a short.

"Hey, let me help you." Angelo said, as the boy arrived with a group of friends.

"Ah imoutosan! Why you always are so reckless walking, dattebayo?!"

"Hump, look who is talking." Said another boy who was with him and two other girls. He had a black hair, black eyes and was wearing a white shirt, a jeans and a lilac jacket tied to his belt by an purple shirt and was wedging sandals

"What?! What are you insinuating?! Is only her who is always looking distracted to the skies, dattebayo!"

"Ah ,you may disguise but you will always be the old 'Baka Naruto'." Said one of the girls, which have a pink hair, is wearing a red sleeveless shirt and a black short and was wedging sandals.

"Sakura-chan, why you need to be so cruel sometimes, dattebayo…?" said the blonde boy.

"I-I don't think that you are reckless, N-Naruto-kun" said the third girl, with had a dark blue hair, was wearing a white and lilac jacket, a pair of jeans and was wedging sandals like the rest of the group.

"Ha! See?! At least Hinata-chan is always at my side!" said the blonde boy. Then André and Jade arrived.

"Angelo, are you all right?" André asked.

"Me? I'm feeling great." Angelo answered. Then the blonde boy started to look curious at André, who asked.

"What is?"

"Uh… aren't you the grandson of that ace, Colonel Noji?" the boy asked.

"That one who your dad is a fan?" the pink color girl asked to the blonde one.

"Yes, I am. My name is André Noji and this is my bride, Jade." André answered. "And that one is Angelo, my best friend."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and this is my imoutosan, Naruko!" The blonde one said, as he pointed to the blonde girl.

"Hi…" the blonde girl said.

"Nice to meet you…" Angelo said, with eyes only for the blonde girl. "Minato Namikaze? Isn't him 'The Yellow Flash'? I heard about him, I read about all his missions."

"Yoshi! That is my father!" said Naruto. "And he is a great fan of Colonel Noji! He always dream of meeting him, as he told that the Colonel was his incentivation for joining the air force!" he added. Then Jade asked for the other teenagers

"So, who are your friends?"

"I'm Sakura, and this this is the Sasuke-kun." the pink hair girl says as she hugs the black hair boy who was at her side.

"And about that one?" André asks about the remaining girl, who has some shyness.

"M-Me? My name is Hinata… Hinata Hyuga." The girl says.

"We… we were going to the games section. Do you people want to… I dunno… come too?" Says Naruko.

"I would love to… want to go, André?" Angelo says, still without stopping looking for the blonde girl. André and Jade, stating to notice that Angelo's eyes are getting brighter, accept going with the group.

"Yoshi! Let's go then, dattebayo!" says Naruto.

"Why always you need to call so many people? Now you invite gaijins to hang out with us?" Sasuke said.

"Now came in the 'Mister boredom'... why do need to be so annoying, dattebayo…?" says Naruto.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun. They may are just tourists. We can show the city to them." Sakura said.

"I-I want to go too, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Hump, whatever." Sasuke said as they head to the games section and then to the food court, and on the way, Angelo always stayed at Naruko's side.

When they arrived at the food court, Angelo noticed that Naruko had seated on another table, far from her brother.

"Umm…er… do you mind if I sit here?" Angelo asked.

Naruko wasn't sure about letting he sit there, but for not appear blunt in front of him, allowed Angelo to sit. Meanwhile, André and the others were watching, which Naruto cheering. Then Sakura hit him on his back.

"You baka, Naruto! You forgot that your sister is still depressed?!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Depressed why? Someone broke her heart too?" Jade asked.

"How you gaijin know?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Angelo is depressed too." André answered, for the shock of Naruto and his friends, with the obvious exception of Sasuke. "By the exactly same reason." He added.

Back at Angelo, he noticed that Naruko's eyes, even very beautiful, were sad as the same way as his when Luisa had broken his heart. After had heard Sakura's scream, he asked to Naruko:

"Was a boy, wasn't?"

Naruko, had been taken by surprise, asked to him.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can see the exact same sadness on your eyes that I still carry on mine. Was some years ago, but still hurt as a knife in the back for me… I really liked that girl… yet… she told that I wasn't more than a toy for her. An object for her fun… Yes, I know exactly what you feel… If wasn't for my friends, I probably would already be dead. They made me believe that the destiny can give a second chance. Is just a question of find who will really love you by your strong points. For someone that had been through the same, I don't have any secret. People can only understand the pain of another one once passes through the same."

Naruko was thinking on bash him for try understand her feelings, something that just her twin brother knew, but got speechless by Angelo words, who was very similar of some phrases that Naruto had used on a similar situation before. At the same time, André and Jade had finished telling Naruto and his friends the reason of Angelo's depression and his recover.

"Wow…" Sakura said.

"W-We just had seen only one person recover of something like this without the help of someone with who had passed through the same…" Hinata said.

Then everyone on the table looked at Naruto, who was low head with his eyes almost closed. Then he said to everyone.

"He too… he just wanted to be special for person that he loved… then she treated him like trash just by being different…" After that, a small tear had fell from Naruto's eyes. Then he asked André and Jade.

"André… and…Jade…right…?"

"Yes?" They said. Then he rose up from his chair and slammed the chair with his hands.

"I want to help your friend! I will not let this happen again! I don't want to see happen again!" Naruto yelled.

"N-Naruto-kun…" said Hinata.

"I'm tired to see people being bashed by being different! I don't want to see people being treated like trash by their qualities! People aren't weak by being who they are! No one has the right of choosing who is better than someone by judging their personality, neither judging other people before knowing them better first! I hate to see people treat other people like trash by judging their difference! NO ONE HAS THIS RIGHT! EVERYONE HAS DREAMS AND THEY CAN'T BE STOPPED BY OTHER PEOPLE'S ARROGANCE AND WICKEDNESS! PEOPLE ARE NOT TOYS OF OTHER PEOPLE!" He yelled as more tears had felt from his eyes.

"Naruto…?" André asked.

"What?!" he said as he now was crying.

"We don't know what happened to you, but… no one never had such compassion for Angelo before. Just few people had gave attention for his feelings… and now we are seeing a total strange for us crying for his depression… we… we don't know how to thank you, Naruto." André said, as Naruto then sited again,

"Well, you three aren't the first ones. Naruto has somewhat a gift: everyone that he met, became his friends." Sakura said. " He can be a little reckless, but he always care for his friends. And, the people that had passed through the same pain as him, became his best friends, or more, as what happened with Hinata!" she said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah… T-Thank you, Sakura-chan." Hinata said, as then she held Naruto's hand and helped him to clean up his tears, then he said.

"Hinata-chan… thank you, for always had been at my side." Naruto said as he kissed Hinata's cheek and Sakura held Sasuke's hand.

Then André and Jade saw Sasuke express a feeling for the first time as he made an effort to hold his tears, but one had managed to fall.

"I saw that, tough guy!" Jade said with a very small laugh. Then everyone started to laugh, with the clear exception of Sasuke. After that, they looked at Angelo and Naruko, and got surprised that she wasn't angry, but talking with him like they were very old friends. They were even laughing.

"Then he lost the balance and ended on the ladies' room. When Jade noticed him there, she yelled of anger that me and André could hear from the men's room!" He said, telling her about the day that André and Jade started dating. They then laughed a little and Naruko said: "Wow, this was so funny! Remembers me of when my oniichan was peeing on the girls in a bath house once!" She said.

"You know…is the first time in years that I had a so funny moment with a girl… Sometimes I tried to forget these moments to try to forget the pain that Luisa caused me…" Angelo said

"Me too… I thought that was moments to be forgotten too… until then, just Naruto had passed through that…"

"Really? But he is so happy and full of life."

"Yeah… for some time, me and him just had our parents for some time. I didn't had to pass through many things because the boys just liked my appearance and not who I am for inside… but Naruto… well… he was different. Most boys didn't wanted to play with him, and almost all the girls hated him by his personality."

"Almost?"

"Yeah. Hinata-chan was the first girl who really loved him. And her live wasn't better than his. Her father always saw her as a failure, and always favored her imoutosan, Hanabi."

"I know how is… my father isn't much different neither."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My father is the CEO of a great company, back in Brazil. Between travels and travels, he had few times for us. Before my sister born, I remember of my father carrying me on his lap to everywhere, from amusement parks and arcades to toy and game stores. When my sister born, however, all the time that he had with me, he started to stay only with Catarina, my sister. When she began to like mechanic, always playing with my father's old tools, he then started to only give me things, but he never spend time with me like that again. Then my teenage was resumed to expensive schools and games, but what I wanted, was to feel be loved like that again."

"Then you met that awful girl."

"Yeah, that when I missed. I really liked her, I even thought that I loved her. But then she thought that I was weird because I treated her differently from the other guys… because I just wanted to treat her the way that I wished to be treated…"

"I see… I would do everything to receive a treatment like this one."

"That guy that you dated haven't?"

"We…"

"Hum?"

"I'm sorry. I still don't want to talk about it now, even that you had told me about that Luisa…"

"It's all right. Remember, I know what you are feeling. And besides, I think that we will meet again a lot." Then Angelo and Naruko look at the table where André and Naruto are, and see everyone speaking and laughing.

"Yeah… hum… Angelo…"

"Huh… yes?"

"There is something that I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Why your eyes are always changing colors?"

"Oh…'bout this? Well, that depends. Which colors are they now?"

"I dunno, but… is like a mix of blue and green… It's beautiful, you know… These colors are my favorite…"

Angelo then got speechless for a while. I knew what those colors meant, and got a little shy after Naruko had said that those were her favorite.

"Ahh… did you really like…?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did… huh?"

"What is it?"

"It's me or your hair changes color too?"

"Depends on the lights. But is my hair at the same beautiful colors as yours?"

Naruko thought that very funny. She knew about her hair color, but very few people really liked it.

"Haha, you 're very funny!"

"You are funny too! I never saw a girl so amazing as you!"

"Really?"

"Sure, most of Brazilian girls are the exact opposite as you. Some are kind, others are funny. But I never saw someone who is both as you are now."

"Why do you think that I'm kind?"

"Because I haven't been blunt with me since I seated here, neither had a look of disgust by a gaijin who just wanted to make a friend."

"Oh… I just…"

"It's okay. We just don't know ourselves better. We could meet again sometimes."

"Uh…"

"Of course, with your friends. They appear very nice people. I would love know them better too, specially your brother."

"Yeah, looks be fun."

"Well, friends?"

"Friends!" Naruko said as they thaking their hands. Then they hear Naruto calling.

"Hey imoutosan! The convention is ending! We can hang out with our new friends another day, dattebayo!"

"I'm just going! I'll catch up with you!" she said to him.

"Right, just don't get late! Mother is gonna kill us, dattebayo!"

"I think that you should go with your brother. As he said, we are all friends now. We can hang out another day."

"Right. Let me just give you my phone, so we can mark a place for all of us go together. Your friends appear to be very funny too."

"Okay, thanks"

Then everyone head for the games section before going for the exit. There, Angelo brought some games for him, André and even a WWII flight simulator for the Colonel Noji, which both André and Angelo had always dreamed of see piloting, even if was a virtual plane. Then they arrived at the exit with Angelo walking at Naruko's side. Then André and Jade had gone to the bus station and Angelo asked to stay a little.

" I really had fun today."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, bye! Until next time!"

"Bye!"

Then after Angelo, Jade and André had leaved, Sakura had gone ask Naruko how was.

"Was so great… I never saw someone..er… I can't even describe it!"

"Okay, and besides, he has more in common that you imagine."

"Really, so I can't wait so she him again!"

"He is looked like Naruto-kun…" Hinata said. "Angelo-san's friend really want that you two meet again." She added

"Hum… Naruto? Do you had something with this?" Naruko asked to her brother, which was trying to disguise, but was trying to hear the girls' conversation.

"Wha…? Me?! Ahh, why everybody puts the guilt on me, dattebayo?!"

"Ah.. you baka!" Naruko said as she hugged her brother. "Thank you for always try to help me!"

Naruto, a little embarrassed, then said.

"Ur… imoutosan… that was brothers do. And mom and dad would be angry, dattebayo…"

"Hump" Sasuke grumbled.

"Ah, come on, Sasuke-kun. You liked them and we and they know it." Sakura said.

"Just with the one who seated with us, that one who seated with your sister was too arrogant for me."

Then everyone laughed, with the exception of Sasuke. After it, Naruko thought to herself.

"Angelo… I can't wait to see you again." At the same time, he was also thinking on her.

"I can't wait to meet you again…Naruko…"

"Well babe, look what we have here." André said.

"What?" Angelo asked.

"Your eyes, buddy! They were blue since you met that girl!"

"Really? So fast? Even I doubted that this could happen so fast."

"Then consider yourself a lucky guy, buddy. Her brother had a sympathy with you. He even said that he wants to help you!"

"Yeah… I think that I will stay here with you two for a little longer"

"Wha… are we at home…?" said Jade, who was sleeping on André's shoulder.

"Yeah… can be where my heart wants me to believe, at least…"

Then they arrived at André's parents' house, where Angelo insisted of teach Colonel Noji how to fly a virtual plane, making him remember of the previous night's story. Then the Colonel, having get the hang of the game, had asked to take a virtual duel with Angelo. After the game, the Colonel thanked Angelo for it, and him had thanked the Colonel for had showed that his age had no importance while had a vast knowledge, and after giving good night for him, Angelo headed for his quarters and he couldn't take Naruko out of his mind, but he not even had tried to.

Well, this is the end of the chapter. As promised, here was shown the meeting of our protagonists with the Naruto characters. For those who had watched Naruto, you should be familiar with the suffixes 'san', 'chan', 'kun' and Naruto's famous end of sentence 'dattebayo'.

And for those who aren't, 'kun' is a suffix used for close boy friends, and 'chan' means for close girl friends. And about the 'oniichan' and the 'imoutosan', 'oniichan' means older brother and 'imotousan' means younger sister. I know that in this story, Naruto and Naruko are twins, but their use of those words are because of the affectivity between them. And for those watched Naruto, the situation which Naruko referred, was the relation between Naruto and the also jinchuuriki, Gaara, and for Naruto's rage was about the bullying that he suffered on his first years, as showed in the series's first episodes. As all the doubts were more or less clear, I inform that the next chapter is coming.


	8. Chapter 7: Lover's duty

Chapter 7: Lover's duty.

Angelo was beginning to realize his feelings for Naruko, an as he and she had spent more time together, as Naruto and André had said before that they will hang out more times. But, even that they could understand each other, Angelo was still unsure if he should tell her what he felt, as, even if was years before, he still remembers of Luisa's cold words. At the same time, even that were still very small, Naruko had started to also have feelings for Angelo, as they started to spend more time together, even if was together with André and Jade, or Naruto and his friends. But she still is also unsure, as her prior relationship there was only a few months, instead of Angelo's, which there was years.

Anyway, one Friday, Angelo invited Naruko to hang out. She then suggested that they could go to a theater on a shopping close to her house, and as he noticed that one of her hobbies was read, like him, he suggested that they could go to the shopping's bookstore after the movie. Arriving there, they got surprised to find Hinata there, and most surprising that she wasn't with Naruto.

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruko asked.

"If you are here, then where is Naruto?" Angelo also asked.

" Oh… er… Naruto-kun is on the toilet." Hinata answered. "Naruko-chan, can I speak with you in private?"

"Oh…okay then." Naruko said.

"Okay, I'm gonna buy ours tickets. I'm waiting you on the theater's entrance. Good to see you, Hinata." Angelo said, and after he leaved, Naruko asked.

"Hinata-chan, what is going on?"

"My father just told me right before you and Angelo-kun left. My brother had been sighted asking for you on the neighborhood."

"What?! Darn, why he doesn't give up already?!"

"You know that he had become obsessed since he was send for the reformatory. And when he left, my father, as expected, had forbid him of return home. He is crazy now."

"Ever since Naruto protected me on the day that he was arrested, I never thought that he could do anything, but I won't let him stop me from having fun!"

"Please Naruko be careful. Naruto-kun thought he saw my brother over here and had gone after him. Watch out."

""Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm gonna let Angelo know. Be careful you too, Hinata."

Then she head to the theater entrance where Angelo was waiting for her with their tickets. Then when they were buying their popcorn for the movie, Angelo gets worried when Naruko turns around and gets frozen of fear. When he looks he sees a boy around his height, with the same hair and eye colors of Hinata. He was also wearing a jacket of same color as Hinata's but his was open, with nothing under it, showing his muscular pectoral. He was also wearing a short and wedging sandals.

"Wasn't expecting to see me here, uh? And who is this jerk with you?" the boy asked.

"H-Hinoto?!" she said a little scared.

"Hum… so you are the gaijin who is hang out with my girlfriend and the jerk of her brother and my sister?" he said, on a menacing tone as he tried to touch her face.

"Ex-boyfriend!" Naruko says as move his hand of her face, and then he tries to slap her. Just then, Angelo intervenes, blocking the boy's hand.

"Not surprised that a guy like you would be such a jerk to a girl." Angelo says.

"Get the heck out of here, gaijin!" the boy says as he punches Angelo, which temperament is rising, moves to punches the guy back. Just then, they see Naruto and Hinata coming.

"Get your hands of my sister, you jerk!" Naruto yells, as he then moves to support Angelo and Naruko.

"Hump, this jerk always comes for his little sister. And speaking of which, there is mine. No wonder why father always preferred Hanabi instead of you, as you always had been a disappointment for him. Now you walk with that jerk, which makes you a disappointment to a disgrace to our family."

"WHY YOU DON'T SHUP UP!" Naruto yells as he begin to lose his cool and prepares to punch him, together with Angelo. After the two punch him, he falls, but then rises and yells.

"DON'T YOU ALL THINK THAT YOU WON THIS! THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" He yelled and then gone away. Then Angelo asks.

"Who is that guy?"

"Hinoto." Naruto, his sister and Hinata say. "My brother…" Hinata says with sadness.

"Ok… we still have a time before the movie starts. Why you two don't go pick up some tickets for you, I'll pay. Then you all can explain this to me inside."

"Ok". Naruto says.

"Sure" Hinata said.

Then Angelo buys Naruto and Hinata's tickets and before the movie started, Naruko, her brother and Hinata explained to Angelo what happened.

"So, what exactly that guy did to you, Naruko?" Angelo asked.

"Well, is hard for me to talk about it, you know… but I think that is time for you to know, since now he had seen you with me. Apparently he thinks he can have his way with me! I found out that those late night hours weren't for overtime, but rather for his other women! Then he has the nerve to boss me around like I was his property! So I left him!."

"So this was what happened…"

"Yeah, and he even tried to beat me, but Naruto came and beat him!"

"Yoshi, and he even got to jail, dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"But then… my father said that him has leaved today… and we heard that he was looking for you ,Naruko… he said that he is going to make you his… or of nobody else." Hinata said.

"I'm becoming worried with this. Once the movie ends, we should go to a police station." Angelo said.

Then after the movie, the group got to the nearest police station and informed the cops. Then Angelo escorted Naruko to her house and Naruto escorted Hinata to hers. Arriving at Naruko's house, she thanked Angelo for had accompanied her. Then he said goodbye, and head to André's house, and Naruko went to the front door. She got out her keys and was about to unlock it when there came a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and it was Hinoto. She tried to escape but he hold her arm and then hold her neck.

"Didn't I told ya, that I would come? If you are not mine, you not gonna be of anyone! Much less of a gaijin!" Hinoto said.

"I'm not your PROPIETY!" Naruko yelled as she kicked his leg and punched his face, then she runned until Hinoto reached her in an alley. Surrounded, both then began to fght.

Meanwhile, Angelo was walking to an intersection, but then his cell phone ringed. It was Naruto.

"Angelo? Is my sister with you? I got Hinata in her home, and when I got into mine, my parents said that she wasn't there."

"What? I got her into your house's door! Are you sure that she isn't there?"

"I am! I'm leaving now to search for her."

"Okay! I'm gonna search this block! You call the police!". Then Angelo ran through the corners and street to find Naruko.

Meanwhile, Naruko and Hinoto were still fighting, but Naruko was starting to get seriously hurt, then Hinoto made her loose her balance and he grabbed her through one of her ponytails, making her scream of pain and see the evil in his eyes. Then Angelo appears and yells in portuguese to Hinoto.

"Ô JAPA (Hey Jap, on English)!" Angelo yelled to Hinoto.

"So you really want her isn't ,gaijin?! Too bad! If she isn't gonna be mine, then much less for a stranger!" Hinoto said, while throwing Naruko on the ground through her ponytail. Then Angelo gets berserk, while his eyes color changes to mix of brown and red, something that just happened when Luisa broke up with him, and moves to punch Hinoto. The two fights close to the fallen Naruko, with Angelo attacking with rage and violence. Both exchange punches and kicks, but Angelo appears to begin to have the upper hand.

"WHERE YOU LEARN TO FIGHT LIKE THAT, YOU GAIJIN JERK?!" Hinoto yells to Angelo.

"I'M STARTING TO GET REAL SICK OF YOU CALLING ME OF THIS!" Angelo yells, then Hinoto uses this distraction moment to hit a kick on Angelo's forehead, which bleeds and he fall to his knees close to Naruko.

"STOP IT! YOU ARE KILLING HIM!" Naruko yells to Hinoto.

"Naruko…is okay… it was my life way… I wanted to protect you…Naruko… I…" Before Angelo can finish the phrase, Hinoto kicks Angelo's belt, but before Hinoto can hit him again, Angelo hold Hinoto's hand and puts himself back to his feet.

"Ha…hahaha… A Brazilian never fall so easy… we are accustomed to worse things!" he says to Hinoto, distracted by Angelo's recover, and punches him. While Angelo and Hinoto can't see, Naruko, motivated my Angelo's strength, tries to get in her feet. Meanwhile, Angelo and Hinoto continue fighting, and even that Angelo is getting badly hurt, Hinoto is also getting wounded, but still is in better shape than Angelo, but is taken by surprise when Naruko, still dizzy but on her feet, appears behind him and score a punch on him, while Angelo uses this distraction to hit the back of Hinoto's neck, and Naruko kicks Hinoto's groin. Then Hinoto finally fall on the ground, as they hear some sirens and Naruto's voice. Then Naruko collapses but Angelo hold her into his arms. However, Angelo, wounded from the fight, also fall but can hold himself and Naruko on his knees.

Then Naruto, now with Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata, help them put Angelo and Naruko onto an ambulance, while the police men put Hinoto in a police car, and Naruto calls André and Jade to inform them of what happened. Then André and Jade meets Naruto and his friends on the hospital, and find Angelo and Naruko on the same room, under treatment, but they seem fine, since they are seated instead of lying on the room's beds.

"Imoutosan, are you okay?!" Naruto asks as he hugs Naruko in concern.

"I'm fine. Angelo came on the last minute and rescued me." she answered.

"But buddy, did you said that you haven't able to train your capoeira skills since the 8th grade?" André asked.

"Capoeira? What is?" Sakura asked.

"Is an Brazilian martial art invented as an dance 300 years ago. And buddy, I had been recording the moves for some time, and when the opportunity came, I gave him a little of our Brazilian kindness." Angelo said.

"Well if wasn't for it, I would be dead. I owe you my life, Angelo." Naruko thanks him, as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Wow…Naruko… It was the…right to do…heheh." Angelo said, a little shy by Naruko's kindness, then Sasuke says.

"Hump, remembers another situation." Then Naruto, his sister and Sakura looked at Hinata, who had become red of shyness by this.

Suddenly, a couple enters the in considerable hurry corridor with a doctor. The man had a pointy blonde hair and blue eyes, similar of Naruto and Naruko, and was wearing a blue shirt with red suns on the shouders, a pair of jeans and was wedging sandals. The woman had a long red hair, had blue eyes too and was wearing a white and green dress and wedging sandals.

"Is here?... Oh Naruko, my baby!" said the woman with tears on the eyes, racing towards Naruko.

"Mom!" Naruko says as she hugs the woman.

"My baby! Are you okay?! Does anything hurt?!"

"No Mom, I'm okay. Where is Dad?"

" Oh, he is there."

"Dad?"

"Naruko, my darling! Are you allright?!" said Naruko's father.

"Yes dad, I'm fine. Thanks to Angelo." Then Naruko looks to Angelo. "On the last minute, he appeared and beat Hinoto."

"Thank you for helping my daughter. I had seen you with her a few times before. Tell me, are you her new boyfriend?" Naruko's father asks, making her and everyone else on the room speechless, with exception of Naruko's mother and Angelo.

"Hum… well…maybe soon… but now… I'm just her friend." Angelo answers, but then asks. "But since you are their father, then you are 'The Yellow Flash' ace?"

"Yes. I'm Colonel Minato Namikaze from the Japan Air Self Defense. And their mother, Captain Kushina Uzumaki, has been my wingman since I know her."

"Wow, is a honor meet both of you. I always had read about your missions. Also, Naruko and Naruto had told me that you a fan of Colonel Horikoshi Noji. Speaking of which, my best friend André here is the Colonel's grandson."

"Really? It would be a honor meet him."

"Yeah, you can meet him on my wedding. That's why we three came to Japan anyway. And By the way, this is my bride , Jade." André said.

"Hi! Nice to meet you two!" Jade said

"Nice to meet all of you. And… Angelo, right? Thank you for had helped my baby." Thanked Kushina, while hugging Naruko.

"Mom, stop it…" Naruko complained, a little ashamed.

"Why she gets all the attention, dattebayo…?" Naruto also complained.

"I heard that." Angelo said. "You 'd better get accustomed to it." He added, referring about his parents' attention towards Catarina.

"I thought that you cared for my attention, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, you are different. You are special, so is me who must give attention to you, dattebayo!"

"Yeah, and is better than 'Mister Tough Face' there" Angelo said, referring to Sasuke.

"Hump, I don't need to give satisfaction to any gaijin." Sasuke said.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, at least with me you cares." Sakura said.

"… somethimes…" Sasuke answered.

" We still gonna know why you are so antipatic, even that takes 100 years." Jade said.

"You all appear to be interesting group of people. Tell me, Angelo-san. Since you read about my and Kushina's missions, you may like of fly, isn't?" Minato asked

"Aye aye, sir. Me and André have been studying how to fly planes since we were kids, back in Brazil." Angelo answered.

"Very well. André-san, when is your wedding?"

"About two weeks. Me and Jade are so excited!" André answered.

"Two weeks, uh? Naruto and his sister will begin the practical part of their flight training together with their friends. As you two have been studying since you were kids, we put you two on their class after your wedding." Kushina said.

"Really?! Well, we will never be able to thank you two enough." Angelo said.

"Saving my daughter is already good. If you two show discipline and determination on the training, would be totally thanked."

"Um… Angelo…" Naruko asked.

"Yes?"

"You were about to tell me something when you were saying why you wanted to protect me." Naruko asked, Then Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at Hinata again, and this time had started to get angry by this.

"What?" she asked.

"And my sister haven't told him, dattebayo?"

"I think that we should talk later. Good night, Naruko." Said Angelo, while holding her hand.

"Oh… Good night to you too…" she said., as everyone on the room looked with a little smile, with the obvious exception of Sasuke. Then Naruko's parents and her brother helped her get to her home, and André and Jade helped Angelo to get to Colonel Noji's house, where Angelo and André had told the Colonel of Angelo´s actions. Then the Colonel guided them to a room where there was the Colonel's awards for his accomplishments on the military. Because of Angelo's actions, he allowed both of them to visit it whatever they wanted.

Meanwhile, on Naruko's home, Naruto, Minato and Kushina had helped Naruko to get to her bedroom. After it, Naruko asked to speak with Kushina and Minato. Then Kushina asked Naruto to get to his bedroom.

"Mom, what you wanted putting Angelo on the same class of mine?"

"Well, I just noticed you two's eyes. I could see from your eyes that you really like that boy."

"Wha…? Aren't you two gonna begin a speech because he is a gaijin?"

"Well, sweetie, when I met your mom, she was somewhat a gaijin too, although she was from another prefecture instead from another continent. And I loved her since the first time that I saw her, even that she was a little hot-head, but I always followed her whatever I could."

"Aww, husband! I love you too, dattebane!"

"And there was that part where you rescued mom too, isn't dad?"

"Yes, and was on that night that I finally declared myself to your mom. I was so shy… like your brother's girlfriend."

"Aww, you were so cute, dattebane!"

"So, is okay that I can really stay with Angelo, even that he is a gaijin?"

"Of course, honey. He really like you, instead of that monster. And he looks to you at the same way that your father looked at me when I got your age."

Then Naruko hugged her parents, and said.

"Thank you two so much! I love you both!"

"We love you too, honey. Now is time to you go sleep."

"Good night, mom. Good night dad."

"Good night sweetie" Minato said. Then after closing the door, Kushina couldn't hold her emotions and hugged Minato as she said to him.

"Aww, my baby is in love too, dattebane! And was like when you rescued me!"

"Yeah… Kushina… you know… I always loved since that day." Minato said.

"Awww, I love you too, dattebane!" she said as her and Minato kissed each other and got to sleep.

This is the end of this chapter. For those who knew Naruto, this chapter was inspirited by the fight of Naruto and Pain on the Invasion of Pain arc of Naruto Shippuden, which is the same which Hinata declares her love for Naruto, which appears as an Easter egg on this chapter, when everyone looks at Hinata on the hospital.


	9. Chapter 8: Day of the Dove

Chapter 8: Day Of The Dove

The two weeks that were before the most important day of André and Jade's lives, had finaly passed. André's family is already making the final adjustments on the hall area of the Colonel Noji's mansion. Angelo was acting as the Colonel's advisor on the music and the decorations, then he leaved to see how André was doing. He even had called Naruto to go see André. Sometime before that, André had waked up a little late from the expected, as result of a small party suggested by Angelo and Naruto on a rented room, which André had passed the night. André then woke up at the 8AM Tokyo clock time, but even that was a little late than they expected, the wedding was scheduled to begin at the 11AM. He then took a shower to try to relax, but couldn't. Then he wore a kimono which was only used on weddings and was passed on from generation to generation. Then Angelo and Naruto appeared before André could eat his breakfast, and they were wearing tuxes.

"Hey there, buddy! The big day has finally come!" said Angelo, while greeting André with a high-5 and a hug.

"Yoshi! If that party was great, I can't imagine the real wedding, dattebayo!" said Naruto, also greeting André with a high-5.

"Yeah, we always planned how cool would be my Bachelor, isn't buddy?" André said to Angelo.

"Yeah, was fun but remember, was for the girls give a party for Jade too and make her get late. ". Angelo said.

"Uh? Why would you two make her get late, dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"The western tradition says that the grooms would get bad luck if the groom would see the bride before the wedding. Thenfore, the bride must always get late. And has the makeup stereotype." Angelo said.

"Oh… wakateru, dattebayo."

"But is gonna get everything inverse if we get late!" André said.

"Okay, I think we can eat something on the way. Let's go!" Angelo said.

"Yoshi! Wakateru, dattebayo!" said Naruto, as with André ready, then got downstairs and entered a rented car, with Angelo driving. The car was a silver sport car. Because of this, André asked, a little concerned.

"Hey buddy, we may are just a little late, but not need to give one of Ayrton Senna here, okay? Without groom, there is no marriage."

"Don't worry buddy. A little excessive velocity shouldn't be the biggest of our problems."

"Yeah, but this isn't a game! If we crash, we are killed!"

"What?! What you mean with crash and be killed, dattebayo?!" Naruto asked, now concerned.

"Hang on you two! This was the last warning!" said Angelo, as he then turned on the car and speeded up on the street.

"WOOOOAAAAHHH!" yelled André and Naruto, as hearing this, Angelo started to laugh.

Meanwhile, Jade had slept at Naruko's house, after the girls' party which even had included Kushina, as Minato had gone accompany Naruto last night, but had gone to make an aerial patrol over Tokyo, and had told her that he was going to be late. After she woke up, Kushina and the girls helped her to dress up on her kimono-dress, which was also used by André's mother and grandmother.

"Wow, is so beautiful…" said Hinata.

"Yeah, it is. Was André's mother who personally had given me…" then Jade's face had gone a little sad.

"Uh? What is it, Jade-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Is that all of this makes me remember of my parents…"

"Aren't they coming to the wedding?" Naruko asked.

"No, they were killed on a car crash sometime before André and I started to live together back at Brazil…" Jade said, as she started to cry.

"Oh, don't worry. You now have your husband, which will take care of you for the rest of your life." Said Kushina, trying to boost Jade's morale, the Jade hugged all of the girls and Kushina.

"Oww, thanks so much for all of you! You all have been so important to me those weeks!" Then after that, they helped to get Jade dressed up, and then she asked them how she looked.

"Wow, Jade you are amazing! I wonder when I will get a dress liked that…" Naruko said.

"If depends of a certain someone, which is with André-san and your brother, is better we buy your dress, honey." Said Kushina, then everyone laughed a little, with the exception of Naruko, who got a little ashamed by this.

"Wha..? Are you talking about Angelo-kun?" Naruko said.

"Well Naruko, I know Angelo since before me and André started dating. Me and André know when is in… Ah… is better he tell you that." Jade said.

"Well, if I am by him, too?" Naruko said.

"Awwww." All the girls said. " My two babies are the next one on the line, dattebane!" said Kushina.

"Two babies… that also means Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Well, yeah." Said Naruko, then Hinata collapsed by the emotion, which has expected.

Meanwhile, Angelo, André and Naruto continued racing through the streets of Tokyo, heading towards Colonel Noji's mansion. Then André yells to Angelo.

"BUDDY, PLEASE SLOW DOWN! I'M STILL TO YOUNG TO LET JADE WIDOW! AND HAVE THAT THING 'BOUT HER PARENTS!"

"You know that go slow isn't my style."

"YEAH, BUT STYLE DOES'T MATTER IF WE ARE DEAD!". Then Naruto yells to both.

"LOOK OUT! COPS, DATTEBAYO!". Then Angelo breaks with everything so the cops wouldn't see that he was racing to get to Colonel Noji's mansion, but the police ask him to go onto the shoulder.

"Your license and the vehicle's documents, please." One police officer said to Angelo.

"Darn…" Angelo thought to himself as he gave the car's documents to the police officer.

"I've told you that we were going on trouble by racing…" André said, when the police officer then looked at him and asked him.

"Excuse me, are you the grandson of the Colonel Horikoshi Noji?"

"Yes, I'm. My friends were taking me to my wedding."

"Oh, is a great honor to meet you! Colonel Noji made great contributions for our nation!"

"Okay… can we go now?"

"Oh ,of course! One more thing: it would be a great honor for me and my colleges if we could escort you and your friends to your wedding."

"Well, sure. Let's go."

"Nē, sairen o on'nisuru! Watashitachiha, Ginza chiku ni, kono izureka o an'nai shimasu!" Said the officer, as the others policeman had formed up to escort Angelo and his friends to Colonel Noji's mansion. As they started to move again, Angelo said.

"God bless the Colonel."

"Yoshi! Let's go then, dattebayo!" said Naruto, as Angelo started to drive again.

Meanwhile, Kushina was driving to the wedding with the girls, when they had to stop, as they heard some sirens.

"Oh, come on… I know that the bride always get late, but I don't know how André will be without me there…"

"Hey, don't worry. We will get there." Said Naruko, then a couple of police motorcycles, the same which were escorting Angelo and his friends, had passed by them. "See? Nothing to worry about." Then the boys' car pass at right at the side of the girls' car.

"Oh my god, that was and Naruto and the others?!" asked Sakura.

"Er , mom… now we can go?". asked Naruko at Kushina.

Meanwhile, on the boys' car, André asks.

"Was that Jade and the girls?"

"Yeah… even my mom was there too, dattebayo…" said Naruto. "Angelo-san…?"

"Don't worry…hum… Naruto, the GPS say that there is a highway on the way to Ginza, right?" Angelo asked.

"Yeah, dattebayo…" answered the curious Naruto.

"Okay, on the highway I'll raise the throttle."

"Please, no more Formula One driving, okay?" André said

"You are ending the fun… but let's go anyway." said Angelo, as he slightly speeded up together with the escorts to the highway. Some corners and streets later, they finally reached Colonel Noji's mansion, then they thanked the police officers and headed for inside.

Then, on the ballroom, they found the Colonel and André's mother coordinating the last adjustments on the decoration.

"Oh my! You boys look very well! And this is your new friend that you two told us about?" asked André's mother.

"Oh, yes. This is our new friend, Naruto. And grandpa, he is the son of the 'Yellow Flash' and he said that his father is a great fan of yours." André answered.

"Ah, the ace who fought for us on the Middle East. I would find interesting meet him. Does he's coming?" Colonel Noji asked.

"Yoshi. He had to do a patrol today so he is gonna be just a little late." Answered Naruto.

"Very well. You three, please help us with the final adjustments." Asked the Colonel, then the boys. Even that would be held on Japan, the Colonel, which had resided on Brazil and his daughter, André's mother, and André were raised on Brazil, he decided that the wedding would be a western one. Sometime after, the guests began to arrive, like Naruto, his sister, for Angelo's excitement, Kushina, and Naruto's friends, including Sasuke, which only had come by Sakura's insistence.

Then the wedding begun, starting by the flower girl and the ring bearer. Then came the bridesmaids. Once they passed through, the guests stood up. Down came Jade with Angelo, as he was the wedding's godfather, Jade asked him to get her at the altar. After it, André and Jade then proceeded to the altar, kneeled down, and the priest blessed them with holy water and begins the nuptial contract.

"André Noji, do you take Jade Silva as your wife, on sickness and the health, on the poverty and the richness, until death tore you apart?" asked the priest.

"I do." André replies.

"Jade Silva, do you also take André Noji as your husband?"

"I do." Jade replies.

After they change rings, the priest says the so waited phrase.

"So, with the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Just after the end of the phrase, Jade couldn't wait and kissed André instead. The guests applauded and were joyous to see them. Then Angelo couldn't hold himself and looked at Naruko, who when noticed it looked at him too and then smiled at him. Sometime later, a ball happened as part of the wedding. With the couples dancing, Angelo see Naruko alone and then, as he passes towards her, he sees André, Jade and Naruto blink at him, giving him the trust that he needs. Then he finally asks her.

"Can I take you for a dance, miss?"

"Of course, mister." She answers, with a smile on her face. She was wearing a black and orange dress, she left a jeans jacket on the chair where she was seated. Then André and Jade asks the DJ to change the music, to one called 'Where my heart will take me', one of Angelo's favorite. Then Angelo and Naruko start to dance, and starts to chat too.

"I knew that they were involved in this." Angelo says.

"Why do you think this?" Naruko asked.

"This music is one of my favorites."

"Hum, it is interesting… do you think that it makes say what you wanted two weeks ago?"

"Well… it think that doesn't will have another moment like this one then."

"What you wanted to say is what I think what is?"

"More or less… Naruko….since the first time that I saw you, I had a feeling that I haven't for years, you know… then you got closer and closer to me… I wanted to protect you that night, Naruko…because I love you… and I always loved you…since that day that we chat for the first time that we talk, even that I was a gaijin… I love you, Naruko." Then he doesn't himself himself and kissed her on a long kiss. Then she said.

"Angelo… I love you too…" Then this time, was her who kissed him, on a shorter one this time.

"I can't live without you anymore, Naruko."

"And I can't live without you anymore, Angelo." Then she put her head on his shoulder, and he, once again, said on her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Then Angelo looked at André and returned the blink, but noticed that he and Naruko were the ball's attention. Then Minato and Kushina appeared and Angelo and Naruko had gone greet them.

"Dad! I thought that you would not come!" she said. Then he looks at her and notices that she and Angelo are hand in hand.

"So now he is your boyfriend?" Minato asks.

"Yes! He is!" Naruko says, very excited, and kisses Angelo's cheek.

"Well then, take care of my daughter. We will be watching you."

"Thank you, sir. I promise that I will." Then he looks to Colonel Noji. "By the way, there is someone who me and André wanted to know you." Then he makes a signal with his head to André and he and Jade goes towards Colonel Noji.

"Grandpa, Angelo is coming with some who we wished you to know." Then Angelo and Naruko arrives with Minato and Kushina, but Colonel Noji appears to recognize him.

"Ah, so you are the 'Yellow Flash' ace? I heard of you and my grandson had told me that you would come."

"Wow, is an honor to know you, sir! I'm Minato Namikaze, and this is my wife and wingman…" says Minato before being interrupted by Kushina, with a not very pleasant face.

"Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki… Namikaze… hum. How is Mito and Jiraya?" Colonel Noji asked them, for their surprise.

"Jiraya-sensei?" Both Minato and Naruko asked a little surprised. "He is fine. He had given my daughter here, and her brother a little school trip." Minato said.

"Ah, very good. And about Mito? I haven't heard from her since I gone to Brazil." Colonel Noji asked.

"She got married after it, but she never forgot you. She died shortly after me family settled here in Tokyo. She was my great-aunt, and always told me about you." Kushina answered.

"Oh… that is too bad… she was a great woman… I would had loved talk with her again." Then the Colonel starts to remember of something. On his resemblance, he is younger and he is on a harbor. With him, is a woman which her height, hair and eye color is the same of Kushina's, but her hair is shorter. She is wearing a kimono and the Colonel is wearing a suit, a coat and a hat .He is also holding a bag. Then the Colonel speaks with the woman.

"Well… this is it… my ship is the next one to depart…"

"Be careful, and remember: I will never forget you, Horikoshi." Then they kiss and hug themselves. With both with tears on their eyes, and while they are still hugged, the Colonel whispers on the woman's ear.

"I will never love another woman as I love you, Mito."

"Neither I will love another man as I love you, Horikoshi." Says the woman, as the Colonel Noji heads to the ship and boards it. Before the ship can raise the anchor, the Colonel looks through his window, to the woman on the harbor, and then starts crying, at the same time, the woman also cry.

Back at the wedding, André sees Colonel Noji's face of sadness and, worried, asks him.

"Uh… grandpa? Are you all right?". Then Angelo also asks.

"Colonel, are you okay?"

"Oh… sorry, I'm fine. All of you please enjoy the ball, I will show you two the ballroom. While this, Minato-san, please tell me more about Jiraya. I'm looking forward to hear from him."

"Oh…okay then!" says the excited Minato, but then Kushina asks to stay with Naruto while this. Both Minato and Naruko are surprised. They never saw Kushina with such a face. Like her daughter and her son, Kushina most of the time is a funny woman and deeply care about her close ones. But, she was never seen with a emotionless face, like she is, when she introduces to Colonel Noji. Anyway, the ball continues until, while dancing with Angelo, Naruko says.

"Those stars up there… I wonder how is to look at it from where they are…"

"Well…from the roof, can be seen the downtown and the stars from the same time. Do you want to take a look?" Angelo asks.

"Okay." She answers, then they climb the stairs to a terrace located on the last floor. Then they sit, and Naruko says.

"Wow, is really a beautiful sight… the lights from the city with the ones from the sky…I wonder how is to see it from a plane, or something…"

"Yeah, it is… I did this when I arrived here on Tokyo… Is really amazing… but… the light and beauty from your eyes… are even better…"

"Owww…. Thank you." Naruko says, then Angelo takes his IPod from his pocket and starts to hum a tune. Then Naruko asks.

"Hey… isn't the music from the ball?"

"Yeah, do you want to hear?"

"Sure." Then Angelo sets the music to the repetition feature and put one of his earphones on one of Naruko's ears and after some instants, she starts to hum it with Angelo too. When it restarts, both of then sing the chorus together, starting with Angelo, followed by Naruko.

"_It's had been a long road… getting from there to here…"_ Angelo sings.

"_It's been a long time, but my time is finally near.."._ Naruko sings

"_And I will see my dream come alive at last… I will touch the sky…"_ Angelo sings.

"_And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind." _Naruko sings, then they start to sing it together.

"_Cause I've got faith of the heart...I'm going where my heart will take me!"_

"_I've got faith to believe. I can do anything!"_

"_I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me!"_

"_I can reach any star!"_ Then one becomes the echo of the other. _" I've got faith…I've got faith…" _After it, they end the song together._ "…. faith of the heart…". _After the song ends, they looks at each other's eyes, then Naruko puts her head on Angelo's shoulder.

But, without they knowing, André, Jade, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke, the latter practically being dragged by Sakura, were watching them. The girls were mostly giving small excitement laughs, Naruto was smiling, André was taking a picture for later use, and Sasuke, as expected, haven't shown any emotion and asked Sakura why he was on the wedding anyway, which she answered, that while she would look for him everywhere, at least stay with her for some occasions while they were together. After it, was Jade's turn to ask.

"Honey, when was the last time that we had a moment like this?"

"Last time… I don't recall it. But let's give this to Angelo, okay? It has been so much time since he had something like it… why we don't we go dance a little more?"

Then they let Angelo and Naruko alone and returned to the ball, 'till it ended. When it ended, on the sidewalk when Naruto, Minato and Kushina were waiting for Naruko on a car, Angelo was giving her a good bye.

"It was really fun today… I will see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure." Angelo said, while putting Naruko's jacket on her, and after it, he kissed her forehead.

"Good night. I'll see you on my dreams, because I'll be dreaming with an angel." He said.

"Oww! Thanks, Angelo. I love you."

"I love you too." He said, as they kiss. "I see ya tomorrow."

"Bye." She said, as she entered the car, the André got close to Angelo and said.

"Wow, even with what have been happening lately, I never thought that it could happen again."

"Yeah, I know… but… there is something on her… I just can't describe it… she is just…amazing. Is getting late isn't? Why we don't enter?" Then the boys enter the house.

Meanwhile, Naruko couldn't stop looking at car's window, making her brother quite curious.

"Heh, imoutosan, why you are always looking to window with this look, dattebayo?"

"Uh… is nothing…I was just…wondering…." She answered.

"Is woman's stuff, son. Don't try to understand, because you will get a headache." Minato says to Naruto, then Kushina looks at her husband with a scary face, making him sweat cold, then Naruto says.

"Oh, wakateru, dattebayo…" Then they proceed to their home, which, once there, Naruko could sleep on the first moments, as she was still thinking on Angelo. Angelo, on Colonel Noji's house, wasn't able to sleep neither. However, while them can't sleep, both of them are with a smile on their faces. Their new relationship, however, is not totally their reason for smile though. As Minato and Kushina had said, only a few days separate them from their first lessons of flying.

This is the end of this chapter. I must inform that the song 'Where my heart will take me' is derivate from the song 'Faith of the heart' of Diane Warren and performed by Rod Stewart for the soundtrack of the film 'Patch Adams'. 'Where my heart will take me' is a reworked version performed by Russell Watson as the theme song for the television series Star Trek: Enterprise. Both musics's labels are from Decca Records.


End file.
